Dans l'intimité de sa chambre
by Friday Queen
Summary: Shego refuse de laisser mourir Kim pour se sauver lors d'une mission, rien ne sera pareil après...
1. Chapter 1

Note : Tout comme pour ma précédente Fanfiction sur Kim Possible, je vous rapelle que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu cette série donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques incohérences.

Cette histoire va venir assez sexuelle vous êtes averti !

Disclaimer : Kim Possible ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

* * *

_**Dans l'intimité de sa chambre**_

Kim était sur la terrasse d'une ancienne base militaire, sur le sommet d'une montagne, en position défensive avec Shego face à elle. Quelque part dans les étages inférieurs elle savait que son meilleur ami était en train d'essayer d'empêcher Drakken de conquérir le monde avec une de ses idées étranges. La femme aux cheveux noirs la regardait en souriant avant de passer à nouveau à l'attaque.

" Alors, c'est bientôt le remise des diplômes Princesse, prête à quitter le lycée ? "

L'héroïne évita un coup de pied et tenta de toucher Shego avant de répondre.

" Je ne sais pas, la routine du lycée était tranquille. "

" J'espère que tu auras toujours le temps pour un combat une fois à l'université... " Répondit la plus âgée.

Kim contra une attaque de Shego avant de sourire.

" Pourquoi tu as peur que je te manque ? "

Son ennemie allait répondre quand une explosion retenti au dessus d'elles. Shego eut tout juste le temps de se dégager de Kim quand elle sentit une violente douleur au ventre puis elle se sentit projetée en arrière. Son premier réflexe fut de s'accrocher à la première chose qui était près d'elle et cette chose c'était Kim. Les deux jeunes femmes volèrent en l'air de longues secondes, durant lesquelles elles s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre quand Shego réussit à s'accrocher à une barre de fer qui dépassait du mur. Elle se retenait d'une main, l'autre étant prise à retenir Kim. Sous elles se trouvait un vide d'une centaine de mettre. Shego regarda la rousse qui se tenait à elle comme dernière rempart contre la chute, elle essaya de la tirer vers le haut mais elle ressentit une violente douleur aux cotes, résultat du débris de mur qui l'avait touché plus tôt.

" Arg. Kimmie. " Gémit-elle.

Cette dernière vit la douleur se reflétant sur le visage de son ennemie et comprit que c'était une question de temps avant qu'elles ne tombent toutes les deux.

" Shego. " Dit-elle calmement.

Le cœur de la femme à la peau verte s'accéléra en entendant le ton de la voix de Kim.

" Lâche moi. "

Les yeux de la méchante s'écarquillèrent.

" Quoi ? Non tu vas... "

" On va tomber toutes les deux si tu ne me lâche pas. " Continua-t-elle toujours aussi calme.

" Non... "

Shego la regardait intensément dans les yeux, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse tomber Kim.

" Tu peux remonter tout seule. "

" Je ne te laisse pas. " Répondit-elle avec conviction.

Kim pouvait voir que son ennemie la regardait avec peur. Shego avait peur de perdre Kim et ce sentiment était réciproque. Elle ne savait pas quand elles avaient passé le stade d'ennemies mais à cet instant elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait c'était que Shego s'en sorte.

" Je vais lâcher. "

" NON ! "

" Shego écoute moi. Je vais lâcher et utiliser mon grappin... "

La méchante sentait que sa prise sur la barre en fer était en train de diminuer à chaque instant.

" C'est trop dangereux. " Murmura-t-elle, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de la rousse.

" C'est la seule solution. "

Shego voulu la contredire mais Kim la lâcha.

" KIIIIIIIIIIIIMM ! " Cria-t-elle, complètement effrayée de la voir tomber dans le vide.

L'adolescente sortie son grappin et pria de toute ses forces qu'il parvienne à s'accrocher à la rambarde de la base militaire. C'est exactement ce qu'il fit, elle se sentit tirée vers le haut rapidement, quand elle arriva près de la hauteur de Shego elle tendit son bras puis la méchante se jeta contre elle. Kim verrouilla son bras autour de sa taille tandis que celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou. La force du grappin les propulsa au dessus de la rambarde et la rousse atterrit sur Shego qui gémit de douleur.

" Shego ! " S'écria-t-elle en s'écartant. " Je suis désolée ! Es-ce que ça va ? "

La plus âgée gémit à nouveau en se touchant le ventre avant de regarder Kim qui se penchait au dessus d'elle avec inquiétude.

" Tu es folle Princesse. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

Kim lui rendit son sourire timidement avant de se perdre dans les yeux de Shego.

" Kim P ! " Cria Robin.

C'était le signal pour elle que son acolyte avait réussit à défaire les plans de Drakken. La rousse reporta son attention vers celle qui n'était plus vraiment son ennemie.

" Ça va aller ? "

" J'ai vu pire. Vas-y. "

Kim la regarda encore quelques secondes.

" Kiiiiiiiiiiim ! " Cria à nouveau Robin.

" Vas y Princesse. "

L'héroïne hocha la tête puis se releva et partie en courant dans la bas pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Ils s'enfuirent rapidement tandis que Drakken était enfermé dans une pièce en train de les insulter de tous les noms.

Dans l'avion qui les ramenait à Middletown Kim resta silencieuse, trop occupée à penser à Shego. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir le regard effrayée de la femme verte quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait la lâcher. Elles étaient censées être ennemie et se détester. Pourtant ces derniers mois quelque chose avait changé, les combats étaient moins violents et moins dangereux pour elles. Elles faisaient toujours attention d'aller se battre seules dans un autre endroit d'où se trouvait Drakken et Robin. Comme si elles se cachaient... C'était surement ça, elles se cachaient, elles restaient seulement entre elles à se battre et se taquiner verbalement. Kim avait déjà vu Shego se battre contre d'autre personne qu'elle et les combats étaient totalement différents, elle savait que la plus âgée était très puissante et ses mains pouvaient littéralement la tuer en quelques instants. Pourtant elle était toujours vivante et ne rentrait que rarement blessée de ses combats contre Shego.

Robin qui se tenait à ses côtés voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa meilleure amie. Il était divisé entre lui demander et la laisser seule.

" Et voilà ! " S'exclama le pilote, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

" Merci encore Mr Roberts. "

" Mais avec plaisir Kim. " Répondit-il en souriant.

Robin regarda la maison de sa meilleure amie devant lui avant de poser ses yeux sur la rousse.

" On ne voit demain ! " Dit-elle en souriant.

Le blonde hocha la tête et la regarda partir avant de rentrer chez lui.

Une fois qu'elle fut allongée sur son lit, Kim s'autorisa à repartir dans ses pensées sur Shego. Elle espéra qu'elle allait aller mieux. Kim ferma les yeux en soupirant... Merde, elle s'inquiétait pour la femme verte, elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Pourquoi fait-il que se soit si compliqué ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Shego soit si... si pas tellement méchante !? Pourquoi retenait-elle ses coups depuis de le début ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle toujours par ces surnoms ? Mais surtout, pourquoi quand Wade lui disait que Drakken et Shego étaient impliqués elle était impatience de la voir ?

Kim soupira à nouveau sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle même sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait réellement entre Shego et elle. La rousse sourit inconsciemment en se disant que c'était terriblement cliché de tomber sous le charme de son ennemie... Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle avait succombé à la femme verte. Une fois encore, elle attendait avec impatience que Drakken tente de conquérir le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Deux semaines ! Il avait fallu à Drakken deux semaines pour se faire à nouveau remarquer. Dans l'avion qui les accompagnait jusqu'au laboratoire top secret où le vilain essayait de voler une arme, Kim se sentait impatiente de voir Shego à nouveau, maintenant qu'elle avait fait le point sur ses sentiments envers la jeune femme.

" Ce plan est génial ! " S'exclama Drakken dans le laboratoire.

" Pas si on a quelque chose à dire... " Répondit Kim en atterrissant face à lui.

" Ah Kim Possible ! Et... "

Le savant fou fronça les sourcils en regardant le meilleur ami de la rousse.

" Robin ! Je m'appelle Robin. "

" Oui, peu importe... Shego ! "

La méchante lança un clin d'œil à Kim avant de se me mettre en position de combat. L'adolescente l'imita et elles commencèrent à se battre comme à l'accoutumé et rapidement elles se retrouvèrent dans une recoin du laboratoire, à l'abris des regards. Kim lança son pied dans le ventre de Shego qui grimaça de douleur.

" Shego ! Tu as encore mal ? "

" Même pas en rêve Princesse. " Répondit-elle rapidement avant de passer à nouveau à l'action.

Cependant la rousse voyait bien que c'était un mensonge car la jeune femme avait plus de mal à se déplacer. Pour un œil amateur elle semblait toujours mortellement dangereuse, mais pour l'œil expert de Kim il n'en était rien.

" Ne mens pas. " Répliqua l'héroïne avant de se baisser pour éviter un coup.

Shego grogna une réponse quand Kim la frappa à nouveau au ventre, la faisant chanceler quelques secondes, son adversaire utilisa cet avantage pour la plaquer contre le mur.

" Tu aurais pu dire à Drakken d'attendre encore un peu... " Dit doucement Kim, gardant la méchante contre le mur en lui tenant fermement les mains.

" On s'inquiète pour moi Kimmie ? " Se moqua la femme verte.

" Oui. "

La soudaine honnête de la rousse la déstabilisa presqu'autant de son regard. Kim se pencha sur elle en desserrant la prise sur ses mains, Shego était libre de partir mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure de les lèvres de Kim s'approchait des siennes. Le baiser commença chastement, les faisant frissonner. Puis les mains de Kim descendirent le long du corps de Shego pour se placer sur la taille de celle-ci. La plus âgée profita que ses mains soient à nouveau libre pour approfondir le baiser en tirant sur le cou de la rousse. Elles gémirent ensemble lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Shego glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Kim et laissa ses ongles gratter son cuir chevelu, la faisant gémir à nouveau. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir elles s'écartèrent quelques instants puis Kim se pencha à nouveau pour presser ses lèvres un fois, deux fois, trois fois contre elles de Shego avant de laisser sa langue partir à nouveau à l'exploration de la bouche de la femme en vert.

" Shegoo ! " Cria Drakken au loin.

Les deux jeunes femmes gémirent de déception avant de se séparer.

" A bientôt Princesse. " Murmura la plus âgée contre les lèvres de Kim avant de partir en courant vers son patron.

La rousse compta cinq secondes avant de partir à sa poursuite, elle eut le temps de voir Drakken rire diaboliquement et se vanter d'avoir réussit avant de s'enfuir à bord de son véhicule volant.

" Je suis désolé Kim, il m'a piégé... " Marmonna Robin à ses côtés.

" C'est pas grave. On va vite le revoir je pense. "

" Ouais... " Répondit-il toujours déçut de sa défaite.

Kim lui sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Elle elle n'était pas déçue des événements de la journée, au contraire. Cette défaite promettait un second round avec Drakken et Shego dans les jours à venir et elle était plutôt impatiente de revoir la femme au cheveux noirs après leurs baisers.

Cette fois-ci il ne leur fallu attendre que deux jours pour se retrouver de nouveau face aux méchants. Drakken était dans un nouveau repère à finaliser son arme secrète quand Kim et Robin arrivèrent. Sans attendre les deux combattantes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Kim pouvait voir que Shego avait encore quelques difficultés à se déplacer cependant cela ne l'empêcha la femme en vert de la plaquer sur un grand bidon.

La méchante de perdit pas de temps pour s'attaquer aux lèvres de la rousse. Celle-ci gémit involontairement laissant la place pour que la langue de Shego puisse plonger dans sa bouche. Pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient, Kim sentait le corps de son adversaire contre le sien et la tira encore plus à elle. La femme verte laissa sa jambe glisser entre celles de Kim et appliqua une légère pression là ou l'héroïne en avait le plus besoin. Kim détacha leurs lèvres pour soupirer de bonheur.

" Oh oui. "

Shego sourit puis la lycéenne commença à se mouvoir contre elle. Les doigts de Kim s'enfoncèrent dans sa taille en gémissant tandis que la méchante frotta son genou plus fort.

" KIIIIIIIIIIM "

Shego grogna entendant le meilleur ami la rousse.

" Merde. " Soupira cette dernière contre elle.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants, ne voulant pas bouger cependant elles savaient que c'était trop risqué pour elle, Robin pouvait venir à tout moment voir ce qu'elles faisaient.

" Plus tard. " Promis Shego en s'écartant.

" Je suis impatience d'y être. " Répondit Kim en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de courir vers Robin.

Lorsque Kim arriva chez elle, elle s'empressa de prendre une douche sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère. Après avoir manger avec ses parents et ses frères la lycéenne s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Kim était au beau milieu d'un exercice de mathématique quand elle entendit cogner à sa fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva prudemment pour aller voir, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle découvrit Shego de l'autre côté de la vitre. Kim s'empressa d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour la laisser rentrer. La méchante ferma la fenêtre derrière elle, la lycéenne vit qu'elle ne portait pas sa combinaison de combat, elle avait une simple chemise noire et un jeans. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, elles se sourirent presque timidement. Kim s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa ses mains sur le cou de Shego avant de descendre jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise, les mains tremblantes elle défit chaques boutons sous le regard de la plus âgée. Toujours aussi doucement, elle passa ses mains sur les épaules et Shego et fit chuter la chemise. La rousse inspira en voyant les hématomes sur son ventre, délicatement elle les caressa durant de longues secondes puis elle leva les yeux vers Shego.

Kim guida la jusqu'à son lit toujours calmement et en silence. Les jambes de la plus âgée butèrent contre le matelas et Kim garda son emprise sur sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. La rousse défit le bouton du jeans de Shego puis se baissa pour lui enlever ses chaussures afin de retirer complètement le jeans avant de s'attaquer aux sous-vêtements. Shego quant à elle regardait Kim tout prendre en main le cœur battant.

La lycéenne poussa doucement la femme verte nue sur son lit puis elle s'enleva rapidement ses vêtements avant de grimper sur ses couvertures pour la rejoindre. Kim se plaça au dessus de Shego et commença à glisser ses mains sur son cou, toujours très lentement elle la caressa puis elle descendit ses mains frôlant sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre marqué de bleus. Elle continua à la caresser doucement regardant avec fascination ses doigts sur la peau verte, n'y tenant plus elle laissa sa bouche les remplacer. Shego, qui n'avait pas quitter la rousse les yeux, gémit faiblement en sentant Kim parsemer son cou de baisers. Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec ses doigts un peu plus tôt, elle laissa sa boucher cartographier le corps de la méchante.

Shego sera les draps avec ses mains quand elle vit que Kim était en train de rendre hommage à son corps comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. C'était merveilleux et terrifiant à la fois. Elle sentit arriver un afflux de sentiments pour Kim, elle savait que ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire c'était bien plus que du sexe, elle l'avait accepté sur cette montagne quand elle avait refusé de laisser mourir la lycéenne. Cela n'en était pas moins effrayant pour elle, car jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant d'affection pour quelqu'un.

Soudain Kim arrêta sa douce torture en descendant sa bouche jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Shego, celle ci se demanda si la rousse avait déjà était intime avec quelqu'un auparavant mais ses pensées furent coupées quand elle sentit la langue de Kim se plonger dans ses plis sans la moindre hésitation, libérant un gémissement en sentant son gout. Les hanches de Shego se soulevèrent contre son grès et la rousse passa la main autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser. La plus âgée se mit un coussin sur la tête pour essayer d'atténuer ses gémissements car même si elle savait que la chambre de Kim était éloignée des autres, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on les interrompe.

Peu à peu Shego perdit toute pensée cohérente, si ce n'est la langue de Kim qui jouait avec son clitoris. La rousse mit soudain encore plus d'enthousiasme et la mordilla légèrement ce qui finit d'achever Shego qui vint en poussant un long gémissement avant de tomber mollement sur le matelas. Kim plaça un dernier baiser sur son sexe avant de remonter jusqu'à elle. La femme verte pouvait voir les restes de son plaisir ses lèvres cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de la tirer dans un baiser langoureux. Elles se détachèrent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Shego essaya de retrouver un semblant de respiration puis elle passa ses mains sur le dos de Kim, butta contre sa culotte avant de lui enlever. La méchante hésita, en se demandant à nouveau si Kim avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels et si non, voulait-elle que se soit maintenant avec elle ?

La rousse, toujours au dessus d'elle, lui sourit en posant son front contre le sien répondant de façon implicite à sa question. Oui elle en avait envie. Alors que les doigts de Shego caressaient son ventre, Kim écarta ses jambes pour lui donner libre accès et posa les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la femme verte. Shego taquina la rousse quelques instants, mais en sentant l'humidité de Kim elle comprit qu'elle pouvait aller plus loin. Dès qu'elle plongea un doigt dans Kim celle-ci se laissa plus ou moins tomber contre elle. La rousse laissa juste assez de place pour la main de Shego puisse bouger entre leurs corps.

Ne percevant aucune résistance la plus âgée ajouta un deuxième doigt puis elle sentit Kim bouger contre elle. Elle sourit et la suivit dans ses mouvements. L'adolescente gémissait dans le cou de Shego et cette dernière était à peu près sure qu'elle aurait des marques le lendemain, mais avec ses doigts dans Kim c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Soudain la méchante sentit le corps de son amante se tendre avant de s'affaler contre elle. Shego resta quelques secondes, les doigts toujours dans l'humidité de Kim avant de les retirer délicatement, arrachant un dernier gémissement à la lycéenne. Elle lui sourit et apporta ses doigts à sa bouche pour goutter Kim. Quand le gout de la rousse lui parvint, elle en ronronna de plaisir.

" Wahou. " Chuchota Kim.

" Ouais. "

Elles se sourirent timidement, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle se parlait depuis que Shego était apparue à la fenêtre. Kim s'éloigna légèrement de la femme aux cheveux noirs qui grimaça inconsciemment à la perte. Cependant comprenant que la rousse était en train de tirer les draps de son lit, Shego la laissa faire et se glissa sous les draps avec aisance. Kim la rejoignit juste après, enlaçant leurs corps.

Normalement Shego ne restait jamais après avoir coucher avec quelqu'un, cependant ce soir là ce n'était pas que du sexe et elle le savait. C'était toujours différent quand il en venait à Kim Possible. Elle ferma donc ses bras autour du corps nu de Kim en fredonnant de plaisir. La lycéenne l'embrassa chastement avant de se positionner confortablement pour dormir. Shego sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour, heureuse de pouvoir s'endormir en si bonne compagnie.

Cependant elle le regretta presque quelques heures plus tard quand le réveil de Kim sonna à six heures du matin. Elle grogna avant de sentir la rousse éteindre l'appareil infernal.

" Quelle heure il est ? " Marmonna-t-elle.

" Six heure. "

" Pourquoi si tôt ? " Gémit-elle.

Kim se mit à rire.

" J'ai entrainement de cheerleading ce matin. "

Shego grogna à nouveau en sentant la lycéenne se lever, lui enlevant donc sa principale source de chaleur.

" Tu peux rester si tu veux. " Dit-elle timidement.

La méchante ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa nouvelle amante debout près du lit, totalement nue. Elle laissa son regard errer quelques instants sur le corps de Kim avant de soupirer en s'asseyant.

" Non, je devrais y aller. "

La rousse hocha la tête.

" Je... Euh... Je reviens, je vais me doucher. "

Shego acquiesça et se leva péniblement à son tour, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pour s'habiller. Elle était en train de lasser sa dernière chaussure quand Kim arriva, les cheveux humides. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant que l'héroïne ne s'approche d'elle, elle passa ses mains autour du cou de la femme verte et la tira dans un baiser paresseux. Shego sourit et laissa ses mains voyager jusqu'à la taille de Kim.

" A bientôt. " Murmura la méchante avant de sortir par la fenêtre, laissant une Kim avec le sourire aux lèvres debout dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

A la plus grande frustration de Kim, elle ne revit pas Shego avant le mois suivant cette fameuse nuit. La méchante avait été introuvable.

" Tu étais où ? " Demanda-t-elle à la femme aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elles étaient en train de se battre.

Shego esquiva un coup de pied avant de répondre.

" J'ai eu des vacances... Ma mère a insisté pour qu'elles soient en famille. " Grogna-t-elle.

Malgré elle, la rousse se mit à rire à l'idée de Shego et ses frères ensemble.

" C'était comment ? "

Shego frappa violemment la lycéenne qui s'écrasa contre le mur, Kim eu tout juste le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle sentit une paire de lèvres contre les siennes. Les yeux se fermèrent immédiatement et elle gémit de satisfaction. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Shego pour la tirer encore plus contre elle. La méchante attrapa ses hanches et Kim passa ses jambes autour de la taille de la méchante. Celle-ci la plaqua durement contre le mur les faisant gémir à nouveau puis elle laissa les lèvres de la rousse pour s'attaquer à son cou.

Cependant comme à chaque fois, elles furent interrompu dans leurs ébats.

" KIIIIIM ! "

Shego grogna et laissa sa main frôler contre l'intimité de l'héroïne qui s'arqua contre elle.

" On finira ça se soir. " Lui promit-elle avant de laisser Kim s'enfuir.

Le soir même la méchante ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la fenêtre de la chambre de son amante ouverte, sans attendre elle y pénétra pour trouver la rousse assise sur son lit un livre à la main, avec pour seul habit un t-shirt et un shorty. Livre qu'elle laissa tomber quand elle vit Shego fermer la fenêtre. La femme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha du lit de Kim lentement, comme un félin autour de sa proie. N'y tenant plus la rousse se mit à genoux sur son lit, attrapa le haut de Shego et la tirer à elle pour un baiser. La méchante ronronna contre ses lèvres.

" Quelqu'un est impatient ? "

Kim grogna et la tira encore plus fort à elle, la faisant tomber sur elle. Shego aurait bien rit si elle n'était pas impatiente de son côté aussi. Rapidement elle déshabilla la rousse qui était toujours sous elle. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient intime dans cette chambre, elles avaient prit le temps de se découvrir mais ce soir là c'était différent... C'était plus sauvage. Shego écarta les jambes de Kim autant qu'elle le pu, laissa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour la maintenir avant de laisser sa langue explorer le centre de la lycéenne.

Shego fredonna de plaisir en se rendant compte combien la rousse était déjà humide pour elle. Kim essaya de contrôler ses gémissements autant qu'elle le pu tandis que la méchante faisait des merveilles avec sa bouche. Soudain une main quitta la cuisse de l'héroïne pour se retrouver devant son intimité. Shego laissa un doigt rentrer facilement dans son amante tout en continuant avec sa langue sur le clitoris de Kim. Un second doigt ne tarda pas à rejoindre le premier. La méchante sentait peu à peu que Kim était proche et finit par mordre légèrement le monticule de chair pour la faire venir. Le corps de l'adolescente de cambra de plaisir la seconde suivante.

Shego remonta vers les lèvres de Kim en souriant, celle ci gémit en se gouttant sur les lèvres de la plus âgée.

" Tu es trop habillée. " Lui dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

La méchante se détacha d'elle et se leva du lit, un flash d'inquiétude passa sur le visage de Kim en pensant que Shego allait la laisser. Cependant quand elle la vit retirer sa chemise rapidement elle fut rassurer. La femme aux cheveux noirs enleva ses vêtements en un temps de record sous le regard appréciateur de Kim avant de la rejoindre à nouveau sur le lit. La rousse passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shego et la plaqua sur le dos. Elle laissa ses doigts descendre jusqu'à son intimité et sans attendre elle y inséra deux doigts la faisant gémir bruyamment. Kim gifla sa main sur la bouche de Shego qui gémit à nouveau, elles restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, attendant de voir si quelques les avait entendu mais quand aucun bruit ne leur parvint elles se détendirent. Kim regarda malicieusement son amante puis elle retira ses doigts avant de les enfoncer plus profondément. Elle continua ses mouvements augmentant peu à peu la vitesse tout en gardant sa main sur la bouche de Shego pour étouffer ses gémissements. Lorsque le pouce de Kim effleura son clitoris la méchante atteignit l'orgasme.

La rousse regarda son amante au sommet du plaisir et se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. Une fois qu'elle eut récupérée Shego ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard tendre de Kim. Soudain elle se rendit compte que sa bouche était de nouveau libre et elle en profita pour embrasser langoureusement l'héroïne au dessus d'elle. Les baisers se furent plus pressant et Shego passa ses mains sur la taille de Kim et l'attira contre elle, faisant en sorte que leurs intimités se touchaient.

A cette sensation Kim oublia de respirer, puis elle sentit la méchante bouger contre elle.

" Oh mon Dieu. " Gémit-elle.

Shego sourit face à sa réaction tout en continuant de se mouvoir. La rousse lui agrippa les épaules pour essayer de garder le rythme face à cet afflux de sensations. La plus âgée se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en essayant de garder le bon axe, le baiser était humide et bâclée, Kim avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'il se passait entre leurs jambes.

" Shego... "

Comprenant qu'elle n'en avait plus longtemps la méchante accéléra le rythme tout en maintenant Kim, quelques secondes plus tard elles s'effondrèrent à bout de souffle mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Kim roula sur le côté et se posa les mains sur le front.

" Wahou. "

Shego sourit avec arrogance mais été d'accord avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu'elles furent remises Kim se glissa sous les couvertures et son amante fit de même. La rousse posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la femme verte et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille. La méchante laissa sa tête tomber contre la sienne et l'enlaça à son tour.

" Bonne nuit. "

" Bonne nuit Princesse. "

Cette fois encore lorsque le réveil de l'héroïne sonna Shego grogna. Cependant quand Kim l'eut éteint et qu'elle allait se lever elle fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'attira à nouveau dans le lit, déposant de nombreux baisers sur son cou.

" Shego... " Gémit-elle.

Celle ci sourit et laissa sa main descendre jusqu'à l'intimité de Kim.

" Je doit... " Commença l'adolescente avant de se cambre contre elle. " ...aller me doucher. " Chuchota-t-elle.

La méchante suça légèrement son cou en continuant ses mouvements avec sa main.

" Ah oui ? " Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Kim gémit une réponse.

" Tu veux y aller ? " Demanda Shego, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle plaça deux doigts devant l'entrée de la rousse en la regardant les yeux, celle ci était déjà à bout de souffle et très, très lentement la femme verte laissa ses doigts pénétrer son amante. Elle la laissa le temps de s'habituer à elle quelques instants.

" Je peux arrêter si c'est ce que tu veux. "

Pour approuver ses dire elle retira lentement ses doigts mais Kim plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules pour s'enfoncer plus sur ses doigts.

" Non... S'il te plait... Continue. "

C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre et Shego claqua à nouveau ses doigts dans la rousse. Kim laissa sa tête tomber dans le cou de Shego pour étouffer ses gémissements. La méchante entendit soudain les frères de la lycéenne courir dans les escaliers pour aller déjeuner. Elle accéléra ses mouvements et Kim enfonça ses doigts dans ses épaules en gémissant fortement contre son cou.

Shego l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et se rhabiller. La rousse qui descendait tout juste de son orgasme fronça les sourcils.

" Tu dois aller te doucher Kimmie puis lycée. "

" Mais tu... "

La méchante lui sourit.

" La prochaine fois. "

Elle lui lança un dernier clin d'œil avant de partir. Kim resta encore une longue minute sur son lit avant de se lever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La troisième fois que Shego entra dans la chambre de Kim par la fenêtre, elle remercia silencieusement Drakken d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'attaquer un vendredi. Ce soir elle pourrait donc rester dormir chez la rousse sans être réveillée aux aurores, car elle lui avait appris plus tôt lors de leur combat que ses parents et ses frères ne seraient pas là avant le milieu d'après-midi.

Tout comme la dernière fois, la lycéenne l'attendait sur son lit sauf que cette fois elle n'avait pas jugée utile de s'habiller. Kim croisa son regard et lui sourit coquettement. Shego la regarda puis commença à enlever ses vêtements sensuellement, elle sourit en voyant la respiration de l'adolescente s'accélérer à chaque instant. Une fois qu'elle fut nue, elle rampa jusqu'à Kim qui était toujours allongée sur son lit. Elle se positionna lentement au dessus d'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elles prirent le temps de s'échanger quelques baisers avant que les mains de la rousse ne descendent jusqu'aux fesses de la méchante.

" Il me semble que je t'en doit une. "

" Hum... Oui. " Chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

Kim s'assit lentement faisant s'asseoir son amante à califourchon sur elle. Shego jeta sa tête en arrière en sentant les lèvres de la lycéenne sur son mamelon, la main de Kim faisait de douces caresses sur son ventre sans jamais descendre plus bas à son plus grand désespoir. Elle essaya de lutter autour qu'elle pu mais en voyant que la rousse laissait sa bouche sur ses seins et sa main sur son ventre, elle commença à bouger contre elle pour se soulager. Kim sourit contre son sein et enfin les doigts glissèrent où elle en avait le plus besoin.

Alors que ses doigts entraient et sortaient de Shego, Kim la regardait se balancer contre elle pendant qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contacter avec la réalité et quand elle toucha un endroit bien précis en elle, la méchant vint en un cri silencieux.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits la femme verte plaqua l'héroïne contre son lit pour lui faire plaisir à son tour.

Shego se réveilla en sentant de douces caresses sur son bras et elle soupira de contentement.

" Salut. " Dit Kim, parfaitement réveillée et de bonne humeur.

" Salut. " Répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers elle.

Les doigts de la rousse continuaient à la caresser tendrement.

" Petit déj ? J'ai faim. "

Shego se mit à rire mais acquiesça car elle aussi avait faim suites à leurs activités nocturnes qui l'avait épuisée. Kim sourit puis se leva et enfila rapidement quelques vêtements avant de descendre dans sa cuisine. La femme verte la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

" Qu'es-ce que tu prends ? On a du lait, du café, du jus d'orange, des céréales, des gaufres, des fruits, du bacon, des œufs, ... "

" Un café et des gaufres. "

" Avec de la confiture, du sucre ou du Nutella ? "

" Nutella bien sûr ! " Répondit d'elle faisant mine d'être offusquée.

La rousse se mit à rire.

" Pardon ! " Dit-elle sourire aux lèvres avant de déposer lui offrir un baiser.

Shego s'assit et la regarda préparer leur petit déjeuné. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à la banalité de cette scène malgré elle. Elles déjeunèrent ensemble tranquillement en discutant du lycée pour Kim et de ses dernières vacances avec sa famille pour Shego. Quand elles eurent finit, la rousse lui proposa de rester encore un peu.

" On pourrait regarder la télé. " Dit-elle timidement.

" Ouais, pourquoi pas. "

Kim sourit et l'entraîna sur son canapé où elles finirent blotties l'une contre l'autre à regarder un film d'action. Shego laissa ses doigts errer un moment dans les cheveux de la rousse. Elle se rendait compte que plus elle passait du temps avec elle, plus elle aimait Kim. Sa tête tomba contre le canapé en se disant qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour faire demi-tour. La lycéenne leva les yeux vers elle, semblant sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pour toute réponse la méchante se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser avant de reporter son attention sur le film. Shego partie trois heures plus tard et pour la première fois elle passa par la porte d'entrée quand elle s'en alla.

Quelques semaines et un plan étrange de Drakken plus tard, la méchante se retrouva plaquer contre un mur avec ses lèvres de Kim contre son cou, sa combinaison à moitié défaite et les doigts de la rousse faisant des va-et-viens en elle. Cependant quand elle voulu en faire de même pour la lycéenne, Kim l'arrêta dans son élan.

" Mais... "

" J'ai mes règles. " Répondit-elle simplement.

" Oh oui c'est vrai. "

La rousse fronça les sourcils pendant que Shego se rhabillait.

" Tu le savais ? "

" Quoi ? Non ! J'avais juste oublié qu'on pouvait les avoir. "

" Tu... Tu les as pas ? "

" Non. "

" Mais pourquoi ? "

La méchante soupira.

" Quand la comète nous a touché elle nous a changé génétiquement et donc biologiquement. "

" Oh. "

Kim sembla réaliser quelque chose.

" Donc tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants ? "

" Non. " Murmura-t-elle.

L'héroïne eut l'air triste, prit la main de son amante et enlaça leurs doigts. Shego eut tout juste le temps de lever les yeux vers Kim que déjà celle-ci l'embrassa amoureusement.

" Je suis désolée. " Lui dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

La méchante sentit une boule dans sa gorge mais l'embrassa à nouveau pour essayer d'oublier. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie d'avoir de famille, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ferait une horrible mère cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être légèrement triste.

" La prochaine fois dit moi-le. "

" Quoi ? "

" Quand tu as tes règles... "

" Pourquoi, ça ne te dérange en rien. "

" Hum... La moitié du plaisir c'est de te voir gémir mon nom. " Ronronna-t-elle contre elle.

Une détonation se fit entendre suivit par les cris de Drakken et Robin. Les deux amantes soupirèrent avant de partir les rejoindre, faisant mine de se battre.

Kim attendit Shego se soir là, mais elle ne fut pas surprise de se réveiller le lendemain sans elle. La surprise arriva la semaine suivante où la méchante se présenta à sa fenêtre un soir alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas affronté plus tôt. Cependant Kim n'en fut pas contrariée, bien au contraire.

Shego commença donc à venir de façon presque aléatoire, elle venait étrangement les soirs où le lendemain elle savait que Kim n'avait pas l'entrainement pour les cheerleader et le week-end. Même si la plus part du temps elles finissaient nues l'une contre l'autre, elles prenaient le temps de parler de leurs journées, parfois Shego attendait que la lycéenne finisse ses devoirs pendant qu'elle lisait son lit, quand la maison était vide elles regardaient la télévision et jouaient aux jeux vidéos des frères à Kim.

" Dimanche j'ai une compétition de cheerleading. " Dit la rousse, appuyée contre le corps nue de Shego.

" Ah oui ? " Répondit-elle à moitié endormie.

" Oui... Et je me disais que tu pourrais venir... Enfin si tu veux. "

La femme verte sourit en imaginant voir Kim dans sa tenue de cheerleader en train de faire des figures, c'était définitivement quelque chose qu'elle voulait voir.

" Ouais, d'accord. "

" Vraiment ? " S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

" Oui. "

La lycéenne l'embrassa en souriant.

" C'est génial ! " Dit-elle avant de retourner dans les bras de son amante.

" Hum. " Répondit Shego en sentant qu'elle dérivait à nouveau vers le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Shego se glissa dans la chambre de Kim mais s'arrêta en la voyant endormit sur son lit. Malgré elle, la méchante laissa un sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Plus tôt dans la journée elle était allée voir la lycéenne à sa compétition de cheerleader. Comme elle s'en était doutée la rousse était terriblement sexy dans sa jupe et son haut moulant sautant partout. Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi à s'imaginer faire l'amour à Kim dans sa tenue mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Elle se rappela que la veille Duff Killigan avait attaqué et avec la tension de la compétition, qu'elles avaient gagné, la rousse devait être toute bonnement épuisée.

Cependant voir Kim endormit était tellement mignon que Shego ferma la fenêtre et se glissa au côté de la jeune femme endormit. Délicatement elle la fit entrer sous les couvertures avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et d'enfuir son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle inspira longuement l'odeur de la rousse et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

Le lendemain après avoir éteint machinalement son réveil Kim ouvrit les yeux brusquement en sentant une présence dans son dos.

" Shego ? "

Elle se tourna vers la méchante ne se rappelant pas de s'être endormit avec elle, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient toujours leurs vêtements... C'était une première.

" Oh mon Dieu ! " Dit-elle en rougissant. " Je me suis endormie... Je suis désolée ! " Marmonna-t-elle avec honte.

Shego se mit à rire doucement.

" C'est pas grave. " Répondit-elle en lui embrassant le front. " Tu étais crevée. "

" Oui, je suis désolée. "

" C'est rien je te dit. "

Kim allait parler quand elles entendirent ses frères dévaler les escaliers.

" Tu devrais te préparer. "

Shego l'embrassa tendrement, coupant légèrement le souffle de la rousse, avant de partir.

Quelques jours plus tard Kim trouva une note sur son bureau.

_Demain c'est mon anniversaire, comme cadeau j'aimerai beaucoup te voir à nouveau dans cette tenue de cheerleader (pas besoin de sous vêtements)..._

Le cœur de la rousse rata un battement et des papillons volèrent dans son ventre, anticipant le lendemain.

Le lendemain Kim était dans sa tenue de cheerleader quand Shego entra dans sa chambre. Elle vit immédiatement le regard de son amante se voiler de désir quand elle posa les yeux sur elle. La rousse sourit et s'approcha d'elle lentement.

" Joyeux anniversaire Shego. "

Celle-ci la tira jusqu'à elle brusquement.

" Hum... Oui... Je compte là dessus. "

La femme verte laissa les mains descendre jusqu'aux fesses de l'adolescente et gémir de plaisir en sentant qu'il n'y avait effectivement pas de sous vêtements.

" Je vais te prendre dans cette tenue Kimmie. " L'avertie-t-elle dans son oreille.

" Oh... Oui... " Supplia la rousse.

Shego la fit reculer jusqu'à son lit puis l'a fit s'asseoir sur le bord avant se mettre à genoux devant elle. Les yeux de la méchante brillèrent en écartant lentement les jambes de Kim où elle vit son intimité, déjà brillante de plaisir pour elle. Elle sourit diaboliquement à cette vue, rendu plus sexy avec la jupe toujours présente. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la lycéenne dans sa tenue de cheerleader elle avait espéré ce moment, elle prit donc son temps à parcourir l'intimité de Kim, la faisant gémir de plaisir de longues mais merveilleuses minutes.

Les deux amantes passèrent donc la nuit à faire l'amour avec une Shego nue et Kim habillée en cheerleader, elle ne fut autorisée à enlever ses affaires qu'une fois qu'elles furent trop fatiguées pour continuer.

" C'était quelque chose.. " Dit la rousse.

" Hum. " Répondit la plus âgée.

" Donc c'était un fantasme ? Moi habillée comme ça ? "

" Oh oui. "

Kim se mit à rire légèrement.

" Contente d'avoir pu t'aider à le réaliser alors. "

" Hum... Merci. " Répondit-elle avant de placer un doux baiser sur son front. " Si tu en as n'hésite pas à me le dire. "

" C'est vrai ? " Demanda la lycéenne intéressée.

" Oui. "

" Et bien, maintenant que tu en parles. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais essayer. "


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Shego entra dans la chambre de Kim comme à son habitude. La cheerleader sourit en venant à son encontre avant de l'embrasser, en se collant à la méchante elle sentit quelque chose à son entrejambe. La rousse s'écarta brusquement les yeux brillants.

" Tu l'as ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu rauque.

" Tu semblais plutôt impatience d'essayer donc oui, j'en ai acheté un. "

" Oh mon Dieu Shego, tu es extraordinaire. "

Kim se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau tandis que la femme verte fredonnait contre ses lèvres. Shego sentit son amante lui retirer sa chemise et gémir en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre de soutien gorge. Kim s'attarda quelques instants sur les seins avant de tomber à genoux face à Shego. Elle défit rapidement la boucle de sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon.

" Oh mon... " Souffla-t-elle en voyant le gode que portait la méchante.

Shego sourit et finit de ses débarrasser de ses vêtements. Kim tendit la main vers elle et caressa doucement le faux appendice en ses jambes.

" Vert hein ? "

La plus âgée haussa les épaules.

" On ne se refait pas. "

Kim ricana légèrement avant d'apporter le gode jusqu'à sa bouche. Shego manqua de respirer en voyant la rousse aspirer son faux pénis puis elle gémit quand elle commença à lui donner une fellation. Les mouvements que faisait Kim se répercutait sur son propre clitoris et la vue du gode disparaître dans sa bouche la rendait folle. Quand la lycéenne sembla satisfaite de son travail, elle se leva pour l'embrasser. Shego en profita pour enlever les vêtements de Kim avant de sa jeter sur le lit.

Shego embrassa son nombril puis descendit jusqu'à son intimité, les doigts de Kim agrippèrent ses cheveux quand sa langue plongea en elle. La méchante prit son temps pour taquiner la rousse mais à un certain point il semblait que son amante était prête.

" Shego... Je t'en pris... J'en ai... Maintenant. "

La femme verte se détacha à contre cœur de l'entre jambe de la rousse, elle plana au dessus de Kim qui écarta encore plus ses jambes. Shego lui sourit puis laissa le jouet qu'elle avait entre ses jambes se glisser dans les plis de la lycéenne avant de le positionner devant son entrée.

" Tu es prête ? " Demanda-t-elle tendrement en plantant son regard dans celui de Kim.

La rousse hocha tête et Shego laissa l'appendice vert entrer dans la rousse en posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la lycéenne. Les hanches de Kim se levèrent immédiatement au contact tandis qu'elle lâcha un gémissement. La femme aux cheveux noirs posa son front contre celui de la cheerleader en attendant quelques instants pour qu'elle s'habitue à la sensation.

" Ça va ? "

Kim hocha la tête à nouveau.

" Commence doucement. " Lui dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Shego lui fit un clin d'œil puis se retira presque entièrement avant de plonger en elle à nouveau.

Un étage plus bas Ann Possible se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute allure et elle pouvait voir qu'elle transpirait. Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle regarda son mari endormit paisiblement à côté d'elle en soupirant de soulagement. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar dans lequel sa famille venait de se faire tuer. La rousse sentait sa gorge sèche et décida de se lever pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau.

Une fois qu'elle eut quittée la cuisine, son besoin de savoir si ses enfants allaient bien fut trop fort pour elle et elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses deux fils. Elle sourit en les voyant parfaitement endormit puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son aînée. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant une douce lumière sous la porte. Elle se demanda pourquoi sa fille était encore réveillée lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement. Soudain paniquée elle se précipita vers la porte de Kim et la poussa.

Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan face à la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux.

Jamais au grand jamais quand elle avait poussé cette porte elle n'était préparé à voir sa fille chérie, les jambes écartées pour Shego qui portait un gode ceinture et qui était en train de lui donner de longs et puissants coups de bassin. Cependant le plus troublant dans cette scène pour Ann ce n'était pas ce qu'il se passait entre les jambes de sa fille, mais les visages des deux jeunes femmes. Elles se regardaient avec tant d'intensité que s'en était déroutant, elles étaient d'ailleurs tellement focalisées l'une sur l'autre qu'elles ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'elles avaient un public.

La main toujours sur la poignet de la porte, Ann était immobile ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle savait qu'elle devait intervenir, aucun parent n'avant envie de savoir et encore moins de voir que leur fille était en train de se faire prendre par son ennemie sous leur toit. Cependant Shego n'était pas un ennemie et le regard dans les yeux de sa fille était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour elle.

Soudain Kim glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de la méchante et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Shego se pencha pour placer un simple baiser sur les lèvres de la rousse puis laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses hanches pour les maintenir fermement alors qu'elle accéléra considérablement ses coups de reins.

Les yeux d'Ann s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant que l'échange devenait plus passionnée et en entendant sa fille gémir. Le cœur battant elle savait qu'elle avait pris sa décision et elle ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre de Kim pour les laisser seules. Ann partie se coucher aux côtés de son mari en se demandant comment elle avait pu manquer le fait que sa fille et Shego étaient... Elle ne su pas comment nommer leur relation mais elle pouvait dire que ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle soupira en en essayant de se rendormir et en faisant abstraction de ce qu'il se passait un étage au dessus.

Shego sentit la rousse étouffer son gémissement dans son cou, laissant surement une marque, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit le visage heureux.

" Wahou. " Chuchota-t-elle.

La plus âgée sourit avec arrogance.

" Tu as aimé alors. " Demanda-t-elle, le jouet toujours entre leurs intimités.

" Hum... Oui. " Fredonna Kim. " Tu... Tu me laisserais l'essayer sur toi ? " Dit-elle timidement.

Shego sourit et se retira de la lycéenne, qui gémit involontairement au mouvement. Elle retira rapidement son gode ceinture pendant de Kim se levait pour l'enfiler à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard la rousse était debout avec l'embout vert trônant fièrement en ses jambes devant Shego qui était assise sur le lit. Elle regarda appendice, maintenant recouvert du plaisir de Kim et elle ne pu l'empêcher de le porter à sa bouche. Elle sourit contre le jouet en entendant son amante inspirer brusquement, sachant qu'elle devait lui renvoyer une image sexy. Après l'avoir presque totalement nettoyer, elle le lâcha avant de se déplacer sur le lit.

" Je ne pense pas que je vais tenir longtemps. " Prévint-elle à la rousse.

Kim hocha la tête puis regarda la femme aux cheveux noirs lui tourner le dos, puis se positionner à quatre pattes.

" Oh mon Dieu. " Murmura la lycéenne face à cette vision.

Shego tourna sa tête et croisa son regard. Ce fut suffisant pour que Kim retrouve ses esprits. Elle s'approcha du lit et passa sa main dans les plis de Shego, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se rendant compte combien elle était humide.

" Vas y Kim... " Lui demanda-t-elle.

La cheerleader hocha la tête à nouveau, ne faisant toujours pas confiance à sa voix. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle plongea en Shego qui essayer d'étouffer un gémissement. Kim regardait avec émerveillement l'objet vert disparaître en la méchante. Cependant trop tôt les jambes de Shego cédèrent tandis qu'elle gémit la tête dans son lit. Toujours en elle, Kim fut entraînée dans sa chute et se retrouva allongée sur le dos de la plus âgée.

Kim parsema le dos et le cou de la méchante de baiser, quand elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue la rousse se releva. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shego pour la relever à son tour. Cette dernière la tête toujours sur le lit fronça les sourcils quand soudain Kim repris ses mouvements avec vigueur. Shego garda sa tête dans les couvertures pour essayer d'étouffer ses gémissements car la rousse accélérait de plus en plus en elle. Chaque poussée était plus forte que la précédente et la femme aux cheveux noirs du s'accrocher au lit pour essayer de se maintenir. L'enthousiasme de Kim vint à bout d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, elle perdit presque connaissance. Quand elle revint à elle elle vit que la rousse avait retirer le jouet et la regardait avec fierté.

Shego le fit à rire et se repositionna dans son lit, totalement épuisée.

" Merci. " Murmura Kim contre ses lèvres après avoir pris place à ses côtés.

La méchante se dit que c'était plutôt à elle de la remercier après ces deux orgasmes hallucinants mais elle se contenta de sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Je suis désolée du retard considérable de ce chapitre... C'est le dernier car je ne trouve plus l'inspiration pour continuer :/ Cependant je voulais finir cette histoire malgré tout, j'espère que la conclusion vous plaira ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Ann Possible regarda l'heure pour la huitième fois ce matin. Elles allaient être en retard... Avec sa fille elles devaient allez faire du shopping pour acheter un cadeau à son mari dont l'anniversaire était bientôt. Accessoirement, elles allaient regarder s'ils n'y avait pas deux trois articles pour elles aussi. Cependant Kim semblait encore être au lit. Elle se demanda brièvement si Shego était avec sa fille en haut. Elle soupira puis décida qu'il était l'heure de se lever pour la lycéenne.

Tranquillement elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et trouva bel en bien Shego dans les bras de Kim. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la scène sous ses yeux. Cela faisait presque deux semaines depuis qu'elles les avaient surprises. Il était encore étrange de penser que sa fille, eh bien, avait des relations sexuelles avec un des grands méchants de la ville. Cependant elle s'attendrie à nouveau à la vision qui se trouvait face à elle, Kim tenait fermement Shego contre elle et les deux femmes semblaient paisible dans leurs sommeils. Non pas qu'elle ait déjà réfléchit à la situation, mais elle était surprise que se soit effectivement sa fille qui avait l'autre dans ses bras. Il semblait plus logique que se soit la plus âgée qui ait le rôle rassurant dans le câlin... Ann se rendit compte qu'il y avait pleins de choses qu'elle ignorait sur la vie de Kim.

Soudain un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était à son tour de faire une surprise aux deux jeunes femmes.

" Kimmie, il est presque 9h30 ! " S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle vit les deux formes endormies sursauter dans le lit. Shego fut la première à croiser son regard avec surprise, puis se rappela qu'elle était nue et remonta rapidement la couverture sur elle. Ann l'en remercia silencieusement, en ayant déjà trop vu auparavant.

" Oh mon Dieu maman... " Dit Kim, les rouges de honte.

" On avait prévu de partir vers 10h ma chérie. " Commença le médecin, comme si la vision de sa fille nue au lit avec Shego ne la troublait en rien. " J'ai préparé le petit déjeuné, Shego tu es invitée à rester bien entendu. "

Sans attendre de réponse, Ann quitta la chambre sous le regard stupéfait de sa fille et son amante. Malgré tout, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite d'avoir surpris les deux jeunes femmes à son tour. Elle était presque tentée de rester non loin de la chambre de Kim pour écouter leurs réactions. Cependant, elle préféra les laisser seules et elle les attendit dans la cuisine.

Kim arriva peu de temps après, les joues toujours rouges.

" Maman je peux tout expliquer ! "

" Mange avant, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes dans les pommes. "

La rousse la regarda avec une légère crainte mais s'assit tout de même, quand Shego arriva à son tour. La méchante semblait avoir repris ses esprits et s'assit aux côtés de Kim naturellement.

" Maman... " Commença la lycéenne.

" Oui ? " Répondit la plus âgée en servant un café aux jeunes femmes.

" Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Dire quelque chose ? "

" Maintenant que tu en parles, j'aimerais bien que tu te rappelles de fermer ta chambre à clés... Si tes frères ou ton père vous surprennent ils n'auront peut être pas la même réaction de moi... "

Kim rougit encore plus et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

" Oh mon Dieu. "

Shego quant à elle, abordait un air suffisant.

" Quant à vous jeune fille... " Continua Ann, se tournant vers la méchante. " J'espère que vous savez que peut importe qui vous êtes, si vous faites souffrir ma fille je vous retrouverais... "

La femme verte perdit un peu confiance en elle tandis que Kim s'enfonça encore plus dans ses mains.

" Oui madame. "

Ann sourit aux jeunes femmes.

" Parfait, maintenant que tout est clair on va pouvoir déjeuner. "

Un silence légèrement maladroit s'installa entre elles, cependant cela n'empêcha pas Shego d'accepter d'aller avec les deux Possible au centre commercial où les trois femmes passèrent un bon moment.

" Donc ta mère m'a sortie le coup du 'si tu fais du mal à ma fille je vais te traquer' ... " Commença la méchante, deux jours plus tard sur le lit de Kim.

" Ouais... "

Les deux amantes étaient sur le lit de lycéenne, toujours habillés mais dans les bras d'une de l'autre.

" Elle peut être impressionnante... " Continua la plus âgée.

" Elle s'inquiète pour moi. "

Shego serra la Kim contre elle.

" Tu sais que je ne ferais rien pour te blesser, pas consciemment je veux dire. "

La rousse se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

" Oui je sais. Moi aussi. "

Shego passa les mains dans les cheveux de la lycéenne.

" J'ai eu tellement peur ce jour là... "

Kim regarda intensément celle qui était apparemment devenue sa petite amie.

" Quand tu m'a lâché... "

Des larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux de la méchante.

" Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir aussi. " Lui dit Kim.

Shego se mit à rire doucement.

" Mon Dieu, on est tellement foutue. "

" Je sais... " Répondit la lycéenne avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cependant Shego était en train de rire.

" Quoi ? " S'exclama la rousse, en riant à son tour.

" Rien, juste... J'imaginais la réaction du monde quand ils vont apprendre pour nous... "

Kim leva un sourcil.

" Et ça te fait rire ? "

Shego haussa les épaules.

" Pourquoi pas. "

La rousse leva les yeux aux ciels en souriant avant de se lever, sous les protestations de sa petite amie.

" Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? "

La cheerleader sourit puis se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour la fermer à clé.

" J'écoute ma mère quand elle me donne des conseils. "

Les yeux de Shego se mirent à briller aux implications de Kim. Cette dernière lui lança un clin d'œil avant de retirer doucement ses vêtements sous le regard appréciateur de la méchante. Elles savaient qu'une fois encore, la nuit sera courte.

**Fin.**


End file.
